


New Body, Old Mind

by Grayiron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayiron/pseuds/Grayiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a challenge; Harry finds a ancient ruin that has a device that lets him create a new body & transfer his mind to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Body, Old Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognized & make no profit from it what so ever.

New Body, Old Mind

Back story:Harry stumbles upon a ancient building after falling into a hole in the ground when he is hiding from his cousin. When he wanders around the building he finds a room that has a round platform in the middle of the room, a few futuristic computer consoles in-front of the far wall with a few glass tubes with metal tables next to them both being connected to the consoles by cables an wires, & with what looks like a TV screen taking up the whole wall in front of the consoles. As he walks through the room to take a closer look at the consoles he steps onto the platform. 

Just as he steps on the platform a feminine voice sounded from the consoles, "Body & D.N.A. scan online complete in 10 seconds." With that Harry saw the platform light up beneath him. Before he could really start to panic the light turned off & the same feminine voice spoke again. "Body & D.N.A. scan complete, a picture of his body showed up on the screen behind the consoles with what Harry could guess was his D.N.A. next to his body's picture, scans show multiple badly healed bone fractures & brakes, eye sight at 57% efficiency, Stunted growth, malnourished, & unknown anomaly above left . Overall body at 40% efficiency. Assessment complete. Options: A:Grow a clone of your current body at 100% efficiency then transfer your body's mind into it. B:Customize & grow a new body then transfer your mind into it."

Thinking it over Harry asks out loud hoping that the voice, which he assumes is the computer, will answer his question. "Can I see what I can do if I choose option B, but if I change my mind can I choose option A?"

The computer answered right after Harry finished his question. "Yes you may look at option B & you may choose option A if you don't like option B."

Now knowing he had a choice he said "Show me option B." When Harry said that the screen changed from showing his D.N.A. & a pic of his body to showing several options. Seeing these option Harry asked the computer if he could change the options himself an not have to asked the computer to do everything.

In replay the computer said all he had to do was touch the option on the screen he wanted on the screen & the option would be selected

Nodding at this Harry looked at the option then slowly went through till he know what all he could do if he wanted to design & grow a new body.

This is what the options looked like to Harry:

Gender: Male or Female

Eyes: color & size

Nose: Size

Mouth: mouth Size & lip size 

Hair: Color & Length

Male: Facial Hair: Color & Length

Female: Breast size

Height: How tall or short

Skin: Color

Age: How old or young

Known race D.N.A. samples (WARNING adding more than five foreign D.N.A. samples to ones own D.N.A. with cause instability in the body making every moment of the creations life agony.):

Dwarf D.N.A. grants an affinity with all guns

Gnome D.N.A. grants a better understanding of anything mechanical

Draenei D.N.A. grants a the ability to heal other by placing one or both of your hands on their wound. (Dos not happen any time you touch a sentient being it has to be a conches choice to do it.) (WARNING: The more severe the wound the longer it will take to heal.)

Pandaren D.N.A. grants an affinity with learning any unarmed combat skills

Tauren D.N.A. grants a affinity with all plants

Troll D.N.A. grant the ability to regenerate from any wounds not matter how severe. (WARNING: The more severe the wound the longer it will take to heal. WARNING: The healing ability grants you a form of longevity.)

Blood Elf D.N.A. makes you resistant to all harmful magic by 50%

Goblin D.N.A. makes you instinctually good at chemistry & making potions 

Altmer D.N.A. makes you immune to all kinds of paralysis (magical, metal, biological etc. etc.)

Argonian D.N.A. grants the ability to breath under water for any amount of time.

Bosmer D.N.A. grants you a affinity with all wild life

Imperial D.N.A. grants you a affinity with all healing magic

Khajiit D.N.A. grants you able to see in the darkest place like it was daylight

Klingon D.N.A. gives you a third lung granting greater stamina

Betazoid D.N.A. grants empathic abilities (able to sense other races emotions & understand them.)

Wraith D.N.A. grants you the ability to take the life-force from any sentient race (makes them older) or give them life-force (making them younger) by placing one of your hands on part of their body. (Dos not happen any time you touch a sentient being it has to be a conches choice to do it.)

Howlett D.N.A. grants you retractable bone claws that come out of the knuckles of both hands when you make a fist

Dvergar D.N.A. grants you increased bone density (making your bones harder to brake, bruise, & fracture) & enhanced strength (enabling you to lift up 250 lbs., able to lift more with training)

Alteran D.N.A. grants increased intelligence and capacity to store knowledge greatly increased

Thinking about all his options & thinking it would be fun to make a new body Harry says. "I choose option B. How would we get started?"

In answer the screen showed a full body portrait of him with the options on what to add & change next to the body portrait on the screen.

Plot Points:1:Harry can find this either after his A. Second year B. Fourth year C. Fifth year

2:This is a Harry Potter Stargate crossover challenge


End file.
